


苏醒

by ultra_FLY



Series: If [6]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 他在等。
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Mirror Knight
Series: If [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169813





	苏醒

**Author's Note:**

> *是If里平行时空赛镜Zero和Mirror的后续，也算是对剧情的一点补充吧  
> *如果还有没写清楚的地方欢迎剧情讨论  
> *bug和ooc都归我  
> *阅读过程如有不适请尽快退出，谢谢合作

那只手的手指有了轻微的动静时，正被另一个人握在手心。  
Zero几乎是屏着呼吸，紧张却又不得不耐心地等待面前这人脸上的水晶再次泛起光芒。他直勾勾的眼神将他的期待暴露到底——在介质空间里的那一瞬只让他堪堪捕捉到一点金黄色的光芒。大概是从那一刻起，无论如何也要在自己的Mirror的脸上看到那样温暖的光芒的执着，已经牢牢地揪住了他的心。  
不是让人望之生寒怯胆而他一直习惯的猩红，而是温暖的、让人安心的——最重要的一点，跟他自己的本源力量相似的——金色的光芒。  
Mirror的身体已经恢复到了它原本的模样，是Zero未曾见过的模样，是跟镜子骑士相同的模样。他的身体不再黯淡，墨绿的颜色和银色的光泽再加上手臂和胸膛上点缀的水晶，Zero握紧的他的指尖也变回了圆润的模样。这一切都昭显了这个人的过往，在Zero未得幸参与的那个部分里，这个人是怎样一派温和的模样。  
除却这个身体面上的水晶一直没亮起，种种迹象都表明Mirror已经在好转。

Zero很遗憾他第一次见到这副相貌是在另一个时空的镜子骑士的身上。他有意无意地向当时已经昏迷的镜子骑士投去的目光引起了另一个赛罗的强烈不满。他一开始就从对方压根不想让他碰举动里读出了赛罗的占有欲，但没想到不经意的目光也成了冒犯。赛罗对他的警惕让他觉得好笑，甚至预想到了要不是情况特殊他必得挨顿揍的下场。  
至于为什么他一点都不奇怪赛罗那种占有欲的来源，只能是因为他同样坦然地接受了自己的心——接受得比赛罗还要早多了。  
就算在不同的时空，他们也被同一个人吸引了。而那个时候的他的心里，其实只有那个人的模样。  
在介质空间里面许下再会的约定之后，Zero一回到这里就迫不及待地想确定他的安好，于是马不停蹄地赶到了镜之星。趁着他的回归还未被声张，局势还没有产生牵绊住他的变化，他想第一时间见到他。  
他如愿以偿地见到了Mirror恢复到了那个他期待的模样，但头脑还未来得及完全接受他成功净化了他的喜悦冲击，他的目光一扫，就发现了足以冲昏他头脑的不对劲之处——Mirror脸上的水晶是灰暗的，跟那时候在他面前昏迷的镜子骑士过分地相似。  
在那一瞬间Zero突然害怕起来。  
他在与赛罗零碎的交流中拼凑出了Mirror为他做的事，那些脑回路千回百转的刁难的确是Mirror做得出来的事，面对赛罗间歇性的埋怨他无话可说，心里却其实在发笑。  
他能拼凑出来的还只是部分的真相，具体还要和当事人当面对质。但唯一一点于他而言确凿无疑的，那就是Mirror是为了他才做了这些事。  
Mirror是为了他才做了这种极端危险的尝试，甚至拖上了无辜的另一个世界的他们，不顾一切后果，只是为了他。  
这种感情多么自私，却转化成了喜悦填满了Zero的心脏。Zero也终于认清了在他和Mirror的关系中，他们的感情是双向的。他本应该愧疚，但是他同样按耐不住喜悦。  
然而Mirror的身体僵直地被封在了镜之星的湖底，他怎样也没法将他跟那个在介质空间里向他笑着说那边见的Mirror重合起来。  
Mirror从前就擅长说谎，那大概是他擅长读心的一个附加能力。Zero其实在害怕已经在他脑海中成形的那个可能——万一如果能够回来的只是他自己，那人根本没有回来的打算，他大概也不是做不出跟他约定再会这种事。  
于是Zero疯了一样想要冲进去——好不容易认清的心，还没来得及诉之于口，怎么可能就这么放你离开？！就算再要一百遍、一千遍，这次换我把你拉回来！  
所幸的是二次元之民制止了他。对方一开始没有预料到他的反应会有这么大，只能耐心地一遍又一遍地向他解释，陷入昏迷只是因为Mirror的身体在当初被抽出了过多的能量、而且意识的修补也需要时间。  
所以Zero在那天并没有等到Mirror清醒。他和Mirror从这个宇宙缺席的时间里，战争已经全面爆发，现在他得花加倍的努力才能扭转局势。而Belial一定要为他招致的祸害付出代价。  
镜之星会在Mirror的状况有变化时联系到他，这也是此刻他出现在这里的原因。  
他一定要在第一时间亲眼见证他醒过来，他们已经错过了太多时间，唯独这一次他无论如何都不想错过了。

那只手又动了一下。  
Zero仍是那副小心翼翼的样子。他实在不希望这又是一次误报，整整一周的等待已经让他心焦。带着这个宇宙的人挣脱出困境已经在他的身上施加了巨大的压力，他一直在等待这个人清醒，这样他才能感受到稍微的宽慰。  
或许是命运或者诺亚之神或者别的什么终于决定在今天决定照顾他，Zero惊喜地发现在那一下动作之后他紧握的那只手有了用力的趋势。Zero感受着轻微的变化，不由自主地在心里为他打气。  
笼罩在Zero心头的那片云层被那细小的动静一点点拨开，终于在Mirror睁开眼的那一瞬间，天亮了。  
Zero终于如愿以偿地看见那光芒，他痴痴地看着，一时没握住那只手，让Mirror轻轻地挣了开去。等到他再回过神来时，自己撑着坐了起来的Mirror已经被他整个搂进了怀里。  
Mirror没有一点挣扎，放松地靠在了Zero的身上。Zero能够感受到他还是有点虚弱，他不敢用力地去抱，按在Mirror后颈上的手克制到在颤抖。明明恨不得把他揉进自己的骨血里，却还是得担心他是不是受不起。爱会带来的，大概就是这样甜蜜的苦恼吧。  
良久，Zero的耳侧传来一声轻笑。Zero意识到Mirror是想说些什么，但是以他对他的了解，大概会是什么大煞风景的话。为了从根源上杜绝让自己尴尬的状况发生，Zero果断地采取了他最不会后悔的措施。  
他勾住Mirror的下巴抬起他的脸，吻了上去。  
Mirror也像是有预料般，除了最开始一下根本来不及的后撤，他顺从地接受了这个走向。  
他们唇齿交缠，久久不分。这一切像是突如其来，又像是早早注定。  
Zero终于心安。从这一刻起，他终于不用再在面对生命最后一刻时才能感知到对方贴在他胸膛上的温度，也不用再在虚妄里流浪许久才能凭借他留在能量里的痕迹找到这个人，更不用一直监视着他的行动、靠着间歇性撩架才能换取一星半点的交流的时间。  
因为他知道，从今往后，这个人会一直站在他身边，而他会在这个人身上留下更多的东西。  
他转而吻上Mirror的额头，随后捧起Mirror的脸，直直地望入那双眼。  
“我们需要你。”  
“我需要你。”

End.


End file.
